Coronation Street in 1962
1962 was Coronation Street's third year. For the first three months of the year, only fourteen characters were seen in the show because of an ongoing Equity actors' strike, which meant actors couldn't sign new contracts. Consequentially the show was limited to the main characters - no guest cast, no extras. However, it was only videotaped ITV drama to continue with new episodes during the strike, which gave it a guaranteed viewership for the duration. After the strike ended on 3rd April, the series continued with popular storylines such as Ken Barlow and Valerie Tatlock's wedding, baby Christopher Hewitt going missing and Christine Hardman contemplating suicide. Shy builder Jerry Booth was introduced, as was bookie Dave Smith, who would return on a more regular basis in 1966. 105 new episodes were broadcast on ITV in 1962. Episodes Main cast *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope (November onwards) *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow (June onwards) *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham (November onwards) *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire (June onwards) *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington (May) *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield (July onwards) *Christine Hardman/Appleby - Christine Hargreaves (June onwards) *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie (until March) *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe (June onwards) *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers (June onwards) *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss (April onwards) *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford (May onwards) *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Valerie Tatlock/Barlow - Anne Reid (July onwards) *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder (November onwards) Storylines January *Ena Sharples proves Dennis Tanner's innocence in the matter of the missing £20 from the Rovers till but a furious Elsie decides that they're boycotting the pub, even to the extent of refusing to enter the premises when Linda Cheveski phones from Canada. Annie's attitude and paranoia worsens and she insinuates that Len Fairclough is dishonest. The regulars boycott the pub. A horrified Annie finds the missing money stuck at the back of the till drawer and makes it up with her former customers who return to the fold. *Frank Barlow discovers that Ida Barlow had run up debts at the Corner Shop when Florrie Lindley, with Ken's agreement, adds ten shillings to each order to pay off the sum. *Ena cannot take any more of Minnie Caldwell's mother, Amy Carlton, and wants to move back to the Mission but Albert Tatlock won't vacate. After a short stay at No.11 (to Elsie's horror), Ena moves back to Minnie's. *Ken Barlow interviews the residents about their drinking habits for an article that he is writing. *Concepta Hewitt grows tired of Harry's whippets and is horrified when he swaps them for a racing greyhound - Lucky Lolita. Dennis is paid to exercise the dog but promptly loses it. The more intelligent animal makes its own way home. The dog wins its first race and the residents, bitten by the bug, go to the next race and place large bets. Dennis steals Elsie's holiday deposit money to make his bet and Elsie finds out. February *Dennis's gamble pays off and he is able to return Elsie's money together with a share of his winnings. *In a sharp freeze, the water pipes freeze. Dennis thaws the pipes in Minnie's house with a blowtorch but they burst and flood the house leading Martha Longhurst to suggest that she sue for damages. When Concepta is sick and Dennis helps out in the Rovers for a night he serves Minnie a strong cocktail that knocks her out. *Ken's article appears in a left-wing magazine, earning him twenty-five guineas but there is uproar when the local paper prints extracts leading most of the residents to feel insulted. When Ken tries to explain himself in the Rovers a fight breaks out between him and Len. The notoriety resulting from the articles shames the landlord into undertaking repairs to the houses. *Concepta's illness turns out to be morning sickness and she is able to tell a delighted Harry that they are expecting a baby. *Albert decides that he no longer wants to be Mission caretaker and he suggests to Mr Baxter, the committee chairman, that Ena be reinstated. *Lucky Lolita runs again after Harry refuses a large sum of money for the dog and, based on its previous performance, some of the residents place large bets – the animal comes in last. Who lives where Coronation Street residents *Rovers Return Inn - Jack and Annie Walker *1 Coronation Street - Albert Tatlock. Valerie Tatlock (from July to August) *3 Coronation Street - Frank Barlow. Ken Barlow (to August) *5 Coronation Street - Esther Hayes (to May, then empty to August) Minnie Caldwell (from August onwards) *7 Coronation Street - Harry, Concepta and Lucille Hewitt. Christopher Hewitt (from August onwards) *9 Coronation Street - (Empty until August) Ken and Valerie Barlow (from August onwards) *11 Coronation Street - Elsie Tanner. Dennis Tanner (until April) *13 Coronation Street - Christine Hardman *Corner Shop (No.15) - Florrie Lindley *Corner Shop Flat (No.15a) - (empty until July) Doreen Lostock and Sheila Birtles (from July onwards) *Vestry - Ena Sharples Others *Mawdsley Street - Martha Longhurst, Len Fairclough *15 Jubilee Terrace - Minnie Caldwell (until August) Amy Carlton (until July) Category:1962 Category:Coronation Street year-by-year